Lenka Utsugi
|-|Base= |-|1st God Arc= |-|God Arc MK II= |-|God Arc MK III= Character Synopsis Lenka Utsugi is an original character and main protagonist debuting in the God Eater anime series. He is a counterpart to the protagonist of the first God Eater game. Lenka also appeared in God Eater Resurrection as a DLC default appearance for the Protagonist, complete with hairstyle, face, eye color, voice, costume and God Arc. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | At least 7-A | At least 6-C, likely 6-B Verse: God Eater Name: Lenka Utsugi Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Swordsman, Special Forces, Human with Oracle Cells Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman and Marksman, Enhanced Senses (Oracle Cells infused inside the body of humans enhances their senses and physical stats), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his speed and strength by tapping into the Oracle Cells infused with his body), Transformation (Can transform his God Arc into either Blade Mode for close combat, Gun Mode for ranged combat, or Predator Mode to release the Aragami inside his God Arc) | Same as before but on a higher scale than previously, in addition to unlimited ammunition to his Gun Mode, Energy Manipulation With Gun Mode (Can fire compressed beams of energy in the form of beams instead of bullets-like mass) | Same as previously but on an extremely far higher scale than previously, in addition to Durability Negation (His Final God Arc, which he made by the wing blade of the Dyaus Pita, has been shown to cut through anything. In addition, Lenka used this to slice through said Aragami with immense ease, something that neither his previous God Arc, nor the God Arcs of his team could do), Regeneration Negation (The wing blade of Dyaus Pita that Lenka used has been shown to nullify said Aragami's healing factor, preventing him from regenerating its wounds) Destructive Ability: At least City Level, likely Mountain Level (Can effortlessly kill Aragami on daily basis, said species of monsters can no sell any type of human weaponry, including any the of nuclear weaponry) | At least Mountain Level (Much stronger than before. Casually sliced through multiple Vajra-Type Aragami with immense ease upon having his upgraded version of his God Arc, Swung his God Arc hard enough to sever one of the Dyaus Pita's wing blades, Comparable to Lindow, who briefly fought said Aragami solo. Said Aragami was capable of taking on Lenka, Alisa, Soma, Kouta, Sakuya and Lindow all by itself) | At least Island Level, likely Country Level (Much stronger than before, Effortlessly shredded Dyaus Pita to pieces with one slash, and stabbed through its core afterward, eventually shattering it) Speed: Supersonic '''(Created a sonic boom by just running) with '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Sakuya, who intercepted lightning from Dyaus Pita at point-blank range) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Way above previously, Caught Dyaus Pita off guard before it could fire its lightning) Lifting Ability: At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman Striking Ability: At least City Class, likely Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class | At least Island Class, likely Country Class Durability: Mountain Level (Survived being impaled multiple times by a casual Dyaus Pita) | At least Island Level, likely Country Level (No sold attacks from a serious Dyaus Pita) Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight even while mortally wounded, Got impaled by a casual Dyaus Pita multiple times and stood on his feet shortly after, Grabbed Alisa while still injured from Dyaus Pita, fell off a cliff and went unconscious for a minute and got up with his wounds still opened, carried Alisa to safety and treated her wounds and was awake until she woke up. Only went unconscious after a significant amount of time due to his wounds, and woke up shortly afterward when an Aragami attacked Alisa. Can fend off with Aragami and push them back with his bare hands and without his God Arc. It should be noted that his God Arc was snapped in half by Dyaus Pita) | Significantly Higher (Fought a serious Dyaus Pita on close quarters, got impaled multiple times by said Aragami and still stood tall) Range: Extended Melee Range (Usually fights with a sword) Intelligence: Above Average. Skilled in combat, decent leader and combat strategist Weaknesses: Considerably weaker without his God Arc | Considerably weaker without his God Arc | None Notable Versions: Pre-Oracle Cells Infusion (1st God Arc) | Pre-Oracle Cells Infusion (God Arc MK II) | Post Oracle Cells Infusion (God Arc MK III) Other Attributes List of Equipment: God Arc | God Arc MK II | God Arc MK III (The wing blade of Dyaus Pita infused to the hilt of the broken God Arc MK II) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:God Eater Category:Anime Category:Namco Bandai Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Military Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6